Boyard’s Rules
These are Boyard’s Rules. If you are on the Fort Boyard UK Wiki, you must respect the rules and regulations. This is pretty long but here they are. If you fail to abide by them, Boyard gives you get the punishment. Further rules may be added should the need arise. It is assumed that, by using the Wiki and any of its resources, you are obligated to comply with his rules. Swearing *If you keep cursing at users, you get a 1 month block. *Do this again, you will get a infinite ban. *You can censor swearing like this: f**k. Harassing *Please do not harass or threaten anyone on this wiki. If you do this, you will be banned based on the severity of the harassment. Vandalism *If you vandalize an article, you get a warning. If you keep doing it, you get a one year ban. *If you remove all of the content from a page, you get an infinite ban immediatley. Message Walls *If you spam another user’s message wall, you will receive an unoffical warning. *If you keep doing it, you will get an offical warning *If you keep doing it all the time, even after several warnings, FANDOM will disable you globally and close your account instantly. Age Limit/Maturity *There is no age limit on the wiki, however, if you are immature, you will be blocked until you are 13. *FANDOM has a site-wide policy saying that all users must be 13 and over. We do not enforce this rule. Explicit Content This section relates to sexual content and pornography, as well as shock sites. *If you have pornography of any sort as your profile picture, you will be banned until you change your picture. *If you upload sexually explicit material to the Wiki, you will be blocked for a year. *If you upload a link to a shock site with the intent to scare on chat, you will be blocked for up to 24 hours, depending on the severity of the offense. **Repeated offenders may find themselves infinitely blocked from chat. *If you upload a link to a shock site in article comments or on Message Walls, the comment will be edited or removed and a warning will be issued. **Repeated offenders may find themselves blocked, with the duration depending on the severity of the offense. Ban Minimum *The minimum ban duration is 24 hours, and is imposed at the administrators' discretion. Names *If you give your account an inappropriate name, you get an infinite ban immediatley. Spamming *Don't spam. Please be kind on this wiki. Do this, you get a 7 month ban. *Do it again, you get a 2 year ban. *If you do it one more time, you will get a infinite ban. Memes *Post some MLG, or Memes, you will get an infinite ban. Chat Bans *If you are spamming the chat you get a kick. *If you keep doing it, you will be banned from chat based on the severity of the spam. Duplicate Accounts (Sockpuppets) *Please DO NOT create a sockpuppet account after your original account has been blocked. If you do so, your sockpuppets will be infinitely banned and your original account's block duration will be changed to five years. Asking *Repeatedly asking to be an admin results in a warning, then a two-month ban. Impersonation If you impersonate ANYONE, and we find out you are impersonating, you will not get a warning; instead, you will get an infinite ban immediatley. Editing a Userpage *You are only allowed to edit your userpage. Unless the user gives you permission to edit their userpage, no user is to edit another user's userpage. If you do, we will find you and punish you based on what you have done to the userpage. Necroposting *Please do not reply to a month old comment/discussion. If so, we will give you a warning. If you keep doing it, you get a three day ban. You have read the rules, now go and start your adventure. Category:Browse